1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector during charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an example of a vehicle-side connector of this type is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-249039. This connector is structured such that a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers are aligned and formed in a housing to be mounted to face a power supply port open on a body and terminals, e.g. round pin terminals, connected to ends of wires drawn out from the side of a battery are inserted and accommodated into the corresponding terminal accommodating chambers from behind, and the battery is charged by connecting a charging connector connected to a power supply to this vehicle-side connector.
However, in recent years, an engine compartment has become overcrowded due to a higher capacity of a battery and the like particularly in plug-in hybrid vehicles, and a sufficient space for drawing out wires cannot be ensured on the rear surface of a vehicle-side connector in some cases. Thus, it is considered to realize space saving by bending the wires drawn out to the rear surface of the vehicle-side connector at a right angle. However, there is a limit due to a possibility of breakage or the like if the wires are bent at a large curvature (at a small radius of curvature) and it has been actually impossible to realize sufficient space saving.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to realize further space saving in wire routing on a rear surface side of a housing.